Life Must Go On
by shauntherabbit
Summary: Ketika kebahagiaanmu terengut, akan ada kebahagiaan yang lain lagi untuk menggantikannya. Jikalau terjadi lagi ... Apakah kau akan mampu untuk menahannya? / A LOT OF WARNING: OUT OF CHARACTER. Implicit mature things, attemps of suicide, major character death, lack of feels. / Don't Like Don't Read hehe.
**Life Must Go On**

.

Warning: OkiKagu. 23 _y.o_!Sougo Okita. 19 _y.o_!Kagura. Implisit adegan seksual. _Character death_. _Almost suicide_. _OOC_. _Typo_ ( _s_ )? _Angst_? _Hurt/comfort? Drama? Quick-typing ... maybe. Quick pace?_ _Lack of description._

 _Disclaimer: Characters belong to_ Hideaki Sorachi _._ Shaun _have the plot, nothing else. Don't get any profit from making this fic._

Keterangan: Saya mengakui kalau OkiKagu sama-sama S, ya. _Headcanon_ saya yang _jatuh_ duluan itu Okita dan cinta dimulai dari _situ_ berlaku pada Kagura. Tetapi, berhubung saya anak baik(?), jadilah cerita ini.

.

.

Hidup itu memang tidak seindah yang dibayangkan. Sougo Okita sadar akan hal tersebut namun tetap menjalani hidupnya. Siapa sangka hidupnya akan berubah menjadi indah di tengah jalan menuju akhir hidupnya?

Ia tidak memiliki ingatan tentang orang tuanya sama sekali, di awal hidupnya yang ia ingat hanyalah sosok kakaknya yang lembut, Mitsuba Okita. Ia hanya mengetahui cerita tentang orang tuanya dari Mitsuba, kehadiran Mitsuba sendiri sudah cukup untuk mengisi peran orang tua.

 _Bohong._

 _Itu bohong._

Sougo kecil terkadang merasa iri ketika melihat teman-teman sepermainannya disambut hangat oleh orang tua mereka, Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur memiliki Mitsuba, tetapi, ia hanya ingin merasakan cinta orang tuanya meski sebentar. Tai, mau bagaimana lagi, hidup harus tetap berjalan maju. Bocah kecil itu akan selalu menjaga Mitsuba dan jika ia sudah dewasa nanti, ia akan membahagiakan kakaknya itu.

 _Sekali lagi, hidup itu tidak seindah yang dibayangkan._

Gadis berambut coklat pasir tersebut mengidap penyakit paru-paru yang cukup parah, tubuhnya lemah, nafsu makannya seringkali hilang. Segala cara pengobatan sudah diusahakan, Sougo, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi, rela menghabiskan seluruh gaji yang telah ia kumpulkan demi kesembuhan kakaknya.

Tetapi, nasib berkata lain. Mitsuba pergi meninggalkan Sougo, sebelum bisa dibahagiakan olehnya. Terkadang ia menyalahkan wakil komandan Shinsengumi, orang yang dicintai kakaknya, karena meninggalkan Mitsuba dengan dalih demi kebahagiaan perempuan itu. Jika si sialan Hijikata itu menerima cinta kakaknya, pastilah kakaknya akan pergi ke alam sana dengan bahagia.

Ah …

Ia berbohong tentu saja, ia sangat tahu bahwa yang dilakukan Toushirou memang untuk kebahagiaan Mitsuba. Tidak sepertinya yang pada akhirnya merenggut salah satu serpihan kebahagiaan kakaknya, merenggut nyawa pemberontak yang merupakan calon suami kakaknya. Ia memang adik yang tidak ada baiknya sama sekali.

 _Tidak seharusnya kakaknya yang pergi dari dunia ini._

 _Tidak seharusnya ia yang bejat tetap berada di dunia ini._

Selaku satu-satunya keluarga kandung Mitsuba, ia maju untuk memberikan kata sambutan untuk prosesi tersebut, "Selama hidupnya, _Ane_ -ue adalah seseorang yang berhati lembut dan dicintai banyak orang. Tetapi, penyakit yang telah lama diidapnya telah merengutnya dari kita semua …" Sougo mengigit pelan bibirnya bagian bawahnya, "Mari kita ucapkan perpisahan yang layak untuknya … Kepada semua orang yang telah datang ke prosesi pemakaman kakak saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih."

Ia kembali ke kursinya yang sebaris dengan Isao dan Toushirou. Bingkai foto wanita itu dipegang oleh Isao Kondou, "Sougo, kami turut berduka cita atas kepergiaan Mitsuba-dono …" suara Isao menyadarkannya yang tengah menatap datar peti kayu yang berisi jasad orang yang ia cintai itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk lemah. Semua orang bergantian memberikan ucapan perpisahan dan meletakan bunga ke dalam peti tersebut. Sepanjang prosesi pemakaman, pikiran Sougo kosong. Tubuhnya memang berada di sana, tapi, tidak dengan pikirannya. Jikalau boleh jiwanya ikut diambil agar ia bisa pergi bersama kakaknya ...

Tapi, itu tidak mungkin …

" _Sou-chan, kau adalah adik yang paling kubanggakan … Ini adalah jalan yang kaupilih bukan? Jangan melihat ke belakang dan teruslah menatap ke depan."_

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Satu-satunya yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanan dalam hidupnya adalah dengan mengganggu seorang _Amanto_ , yang tidak akan dia sebut sebagai perempuan karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap seperti perempuan, yang menumpang di Yorozuya.

"Oh, kau benar-benar seperti babi," ejeknya.

Gadis yang tengah melahap makanannya langsung mendelik, setelah ia menelan makanannya, ia segera membuka mulutnya, "Apa sih yang kauinginkan, dasar Chihuahua!" balasnya kesal, "Aku hanya makan dan kau mulai merusak kebahagiaanku!" gadis itu berdiri dan mengeluarkan payungnya, siap untuk menembak kepala kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu.

"Kagura-chan tenanglah! Kita masih berada di acara pernikahan _Ane_ -ue! Ah, Okita-san berhentilah menganggu Kagura-chan …" Shinpachi berusaha mengembalikan keadaan yang kondusif. Sougo menurut, ia teringat bahwa ini bukan hanya pernikahan kakak perempuan dari _Megane_ itu, melainkan … Komandannya juga.

Ya, itu benar.

Sekarang mereka tengah menghadiri pesta pernikahan pasangan gori, maksudnya, Isao Kondo dengan gadis yang akhirnya berhasil ia dapatkan hatinya, Tae Shimura. Seluruh anggota Shinsengumi dan Yorozuya (yang secara tidak langsung merupakan keluarga tanpa hubungan darah dengan mempelai wanita) diundang. Tak lupa rekan-rekan kerja di _Snack Smile_ juga diundang.

Pemuda bersurai coklat pasir itu memilih untuk duduk di samping Gintoki.

Sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada _China_? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Tanpa sadar perasaan khusus itu muncul begitu saja. Ia tahu kalau _China_ itu cukup peka, tetapi, sepertinya di umur _China_ yang sebentar lagi akan legal, gadis itu tetap bodoh tidak bisa membedakan mana perasaan romantis dan platonik.

Mereka berdua tidak menghilangkan kebiasaan lama untuk bertarung untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat, pada akhirnya mereka tetap seri, di hari saat Sougo patroli. Entah kenapa mereka selalu bertemu saat Sougo kebagian giliran untuk berkeliling patroli.

 _Takdirkah?_

 _Jadi apa perasaannya juga merupakan takdir?_

 _Ia harus cepat bertindak sebelum ada yang memiliki gadis_ Yato _itu._

 _Tapi, tidak._

Ia tidak akan yang bergerak duluan. Ia bukanlah seorang M yang akan mengakui bahwa ia sudah kalah duluan. Ia memang sudah _jatuh_ cinta pada gadis itu, tetapi, ia tidak akan mengakuinya. Lagipula ia yakin gadis itu akan menganggap pernyataan cintanya sebagai salah satu keusilan seorang Pangeran Sadis.

"Sepertinya kau sangat bosan, Sadis," suara di seberangnya terdengar lagi, "setelah acara ini selesai, kita bertemu di luar," tantang gadis itu dengan senyum angkuhnya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu patrolinya dengan bertarung, makan siang, tidur siang, ataupun berpatroli bersama dengan _China_ kesayangannya … Pria bermarga Okita itu semakin tenggelam dalam perasaannya sendiri.

 _Ia harus menghentikan ini, sebelum ia terjebak lebih jauh dan tidak bisa keluar dari jurang ini …_

"Hai, Sadis! Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya gadis bercepol dua itu riang, "Ayo kita makan siang bersama! Aku menemukan restoran baru yang lumayan murah–Sadis? Kau tidak mendengarku sama sekali!"

Pria yang diajak berbicara itu merenung sebentar, "Oh, aku harus menyelesaikan suatu hal. Sampai nanti, _China_ ," ia melangkah pergi dari tempat di mana biasanya mereka berjumpa.

"Sadis!"

 _Jangan menoleh ke belakang, Sougo. Teruslah berjalan. Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara agar kau lepas dari jeratan benang merah yang tidak jelas._

 _Dengan menghindarinya, menjauhinya …_

 _Mungkin._

 _Perasaannya ini berkurang?_

Sougo kembali ke markas besar Shinsengumi, mengambil sebatang chuubert. Ia belum menghilangkan kebiasaannya untuk makan chuubert di saat hawa panas seperti ini, "Oi, Sougo, kenapa kau belum pergi patroli, huh?! Jika kau tidak melakukannya, lebih baik lakukan _seppuku_ saja!" suara Hijikata terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Hawanya sangat panas, aku malas," jawabnya sambil menyeruput es yang sudah meleleh itu.

"KAU SUDAH 23 TAHUN! DEWASALAH SEDIKIT! CEPAT PATROLI SANA!" pria pecinta mayones itu sepertinya semakin cepat tua karena kerjaannya hanya marah-marah.

Sebelum mencibir tentang atasannya, Sougo teringat dengan orang yang dicintai kakaknya itu. Bukankah Toushirou saat seumur Sougo juga mencintai kakaknya …? "Kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat patroli jika kau bersedia untuk berbincang denganku sebentar saja, Hijikata-san."

Wakil Komandan Iblis itu langsung siaga, ada apa dengan perubahan sikap bawahannya itu?

"Jangan was-was seperti itu, Hijikata-san. Aku serius ingin berbincang denganmu tentang suatu hal," kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu menggantung kalimatnya, "tentang _Ane_ -ue," ujarnya seperti berbisik.

Tubuh pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Sougo mendadak kaku, namun, dengan cepat kembali normal, "Memangnya apa yang ingin kaubicarakan tentang Mitsuba …?" cara berbicara Toushirou segera melembut, tidak bisa dipungkiri sampai sekarangpun ia masih mencintai wanita tersebut …

"Apakah kauyakin jika kau memilih untuk menikahi _Ane_ -ue maka _Ane_ -ue tidak akan berbahagia sama sekali?"

"Sougo, kau masih dendam tentang hal itu …?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya."

Pria bermarga Hijikata itu segera duduk di samping Sougo dan menyiapkan rokoknya, setelah menghembuskan asap pertamanya, ia mulai berbicara, "Aku yakin dia dapat berbahagia, namun di saat bersamaan ia akan bersedih. Aku berpikir jika ada jalan yang membuatnya akan terus berbahagia, maka jalan itu yang akan aku ambil, meski aku sendiri yang kesakitan," ia menghisap rokoknya lagi, "aku hanya ingin wanita yang kucintai bahagia …"

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau rela membunuh perasaanmu sendiri demi kebahagiaan perempuan yang kaucintai?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu …" mata biru gelap itu menatap mata merah darah, "Jadi, apa sekarang kaumengerti perasaanku? Kau menyukai _China_ _musume_ , bukan?"

Toushirou menyadari bahwa tubuh lawan bicaranya berubah menjadi kaku saat mendengar pernyataannya, "Itu bukan urusanmu," balas Sougo ketus lalu ia berdiri dari tempatnya, "terima kasih atas waktumu, Hijikata-san."

Pria 32 tahun itu menatap punggung kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi yang semakin menjauh, ia terkekeh, "Kuharap Mitsuba dapat menuntunmu menuju kebahagiaan, Sougo …"

Semenjak hari itu keputusan Sougo bulat, ia akan mengurangi interaksinya dengan _China_ _musume_ itu. Sougo tahu bahwa banyak lelaki yang tertarik pada Kagura, namun karena kedekatan mereka berdua, banyak yang mengurungkan niat. Sayangnya, di saat Sougo kembali terbawa arus yang diciptakan gadis itu, pengaruh _China_ pada hidupnya sangatlah besar. Ia harus sekuat tenaga menarik dirinya untuk tidak mengikuti arus tersebut.

Hingga di suatu pertarungan, di saat mereka sudah mencapai puncak pertrungan mereka, akal sehatnya muncul mendadak.

" _China_ , hentikan," ia segera menangkis serangan rivalnya dengan pedang di tangannya, "kita harus berhenti."

"Hei! Bukankah kita baru saja mulai?!" protes gadis yang hari ini mencepol satu rambutnya. Sisa rambut yang tidak dicepol berterbangan ditiup angin semilir. Sebenarnya beberapa helai bunga Sakura menempel di rambut jingganya.

Sougo mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengambil kelopak itu namun menghentikan gerakannya di tengah-tengah, agar tidak terlihat canggung, ia memosisikan tangannya untuk menandakan berhenti, "Tidak, kita sudah memulainya sejak lama dan kita harus menghentikan ini semua," ucapnya sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagura, "Apa kau sudah punya perempuan jadi tidak boleh bermain denganku?"

"Bukan karena itu," lagipula dari mana ada gosip ia punya kekasih? "Karena aku …"

 _Tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini jika terus bertemu denganmu._

Mata biru besar itu masih menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Pria bersurai coklat pasir itu menarik nafas yang dalam, "Aku sibuk," jawabnya, "kau bisa mencari teman bermain yang baru. Sampai jumpa," ia segera berputar dan berjalan.

"HEI, SELESAIKAN PERKATAANMU TADI, SADIS SIALAN!" teriak gadis _Yato_ itu, "Aku tahu itu bukan yang ingin kaukatakan!" serunya lagi.

Dibandingkan tidak mendengar kata-kata itu, ia memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Ia menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan _headset_ yang ia bawa. Mendengarkan cerita-cerita yang ia suka. (1) Ia tahu jika ia ketahuan membolos patrol lagi maka ia akan diamuk oleh si maniak mayones. Tapi, biarlah. Ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bukan?

Sesampainya di ruangannya, ia segera mandi untuk membersihkan pikirannya, mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi tidur. Ia harus melupakan gadis Yorozuya itu secepatnya … Tetapi sebelum ia dapat terlelap ke dunia mimpi …

"SADIS!" suara pekikan dari luar kamarnya itu terdengar jelas hingga membangunkannya, "SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI PENGECUT, OH, AKU LUPA, KAU MEMANG SEORANG PENGECUT DARI AWAL!"

Baru saja ia ingin menghentikan semua hal tentang gadis itu tetapi … Yang bersangkutan malah muncul. Dengan kesal kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu menggeser kasar pintu kamarnya, mata merahnya segera menangkap sosok gadis yang selalu menghantui dunianya.

 _Dia benar-benar …_

Sougo segera menarik tangan Kagura, gadis itu ingin mengeluarkan protes namun entah kenapa tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya, apakah hal itu dikarenakan mata merah yang sedang menatap lurus mata biru milik Kagura?

Pintu kamar kembali ditutup.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Sadis?" tanya Kagura agak terkejut dengan sikap rivalnya itu.

 _Pada akhirnya, ia tetaplah seorang yang egois._

 _Yang ia inginkah harus ia dapatkan._

Entah ada dorongan dari mana, ia merasa ia harus mengucapkan hal tersebut … Hanya 3 kata, dengan 3 kata itu ia akan membuang harga dirinya dan mengakui bahwa ia kalah dalam permainan cinta, meski permainan itu tidak pernah dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Menikahlah denganku, _China_."

Gadis Yorozuya itu tanpa sadar membiarkan bibirnya terbuka, ia tidak salah dengar, bukan? Genggaman tangan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengendur, semakin memperkuat bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar-benar serius.

Sougo terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi gadis yang ia lamar itu, "Heh, apa sebenarnya yang pengecut adalah kau, _China_?"

"…paan."

"Hm?"

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" Kagura segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sougo dan menjauh, "Ka-kalau kauingin tidak menjadi seorang pengecut katakanlah langsung pada perempuan itu! Kalau kau mengatakannya padaku berarti kau masih pengecut, Sadis Bodoh!"

" _Baka_ _China_ , sudah kubilang kalau aku bukanlah pengecut," ekspresi wajahnya masih datar, "menikahlah denganku." Sougo mengulangi perkataannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil. Kagura benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan kalau rivalnya memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Ia berharap itu hanya mimpi bodoh tetapi sayangnya semua itu ilusinya. Genggaman tangan Sougo sendiri masih terasa hangat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu menghela nafas, "Kau benar-benar tidak percaya?"

"TE-TE-TENTU SAJA TIDAK PERCAYA! BA-BAGAIMANA BISA SEORANG SADIS SEPERTIMU … Sepertimu …" anak gadis Kankou itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia memang sering melihat adegan lamaran di drama-drama yang ia tonton, tapi, tidak, ini berbeda. Apa karena pemainnya adalah dirinya sendiri?

"Aku menyukai Gin-chan!"

"Kau menyukai _Megane_ juga."

"Ya!"

"Kau itu bodoh."

"Ya–APA?!"

Pria bersurai cokelat pasir itu menghela napas, "Aku tidak percaya aku harus mengucapkannya," lalu ia membuka isi kotak hitam yang pernah ia beli tanpa sadar. Cincin yang ia beli saat gadis itu melintas di pikirannya, tidak ia sangka ia serius melakukan hal ini ... Lingkaran metal itu segera diambilnya dan dipasangkan di jari manis tangan kiri milik Kagura, "aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku tidak akan mengulangi kalimat itu lagi, _China_. Cepat katakan, 'ya.'"

Gadis _Yato_ itu menggeram, ia kesal kenapa Pangeran Sadis ini benar-benar pemaksa, tetapi, sekesal-kesalnya Kagura ... Ia tidak sampai hati untuk menolak lamaran itu, apalagi setelah mengetahui latar belakangnya, "Itu artinya ..." suara Kagura agak bergetar, "Ka-kau berjanji akan memberiku makan 3 kali sehari, tinggal di rumah sederhana namun tenang, dan tidak ada sel jeruji ... Bukan?"

Pria di depannya tanpa sadar hanya tersenyum lembut dan menciumnya singkat.

"Kaupikir sendiri, _China_."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Pernikahan mereka sederhana, dilangsungkan dengan pernikahan tradisional dengan ajaran Shinto pada umumnya. Kagura mengenakan _shiramuku_ (pakaian pengantin tradisional berwarna putih), rambut jingganya ditata sedemikian rapi oleh Tae dan ia mengenakan _wata boushi_ (Penutup kepala pengantin wanita). Sedangkan sang mempelai pria mengenakan _montsuki haori hakama_ (Pakaian pengantin pria berwarna hitam.)

Acara tersebut dilangsungkan dengan normal. Seorang pendeta Shinto memurninkan upacara pernikahan tersebut, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan _san-sankudo_ (Ritual di mana mempelai perempuan dan pria bergiliran meminum sake, masing-masing meminum sembilan kali dari tiga cangkir yang disediakan.) Setelah meminumnya Sougo dan Kagura mengucapkan ikrar perkawinan. Setelah ikrar perkawinannya keluarga mereka saling berhadapan (umumnya kedua mempelai yang saling berhadapan). Setelah itu anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekat dari kedua mempelai saling bergantian minum sake yang menandakan adanya persatuan dan ikatan dalam pernikahan. Akhirnya upacara tersebut ditutup dengan mengeluarkan sesaji berupa ranting _sasaki_.

Para tamu yang datang ada yang kimono, ada pula yang mengenakan gaun. Orang-orang yang diundang memberikan hadiah mereka kepada pasangan tersebut. Sebenarnya, siapapun yang datang ke acara tersebut jelas terkejut. Acara ini terlalu normal untuk pasangan Sougo dan Kagura, mereka membayangkan bahwa pernikahan tersebut tidak akan berjalan semulus itu, karena yang menikah adalah mereka si penghancur.

Tidak hanya tamu yang terkejut. Gintoki, sebagai wali Kagura di bumi, juga masih tidak percaya bahwa anak angkatnya menikah dengan ... Pangeran Sadis. Dari sekian banyak pria yang ingin meminangnya kenapa harus Sougo Okita? Ia tahu bahwa Pangeran Sadis itu memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Kagura tetapi … Bukan perasaan khusus yang mampu membawa mereka untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga! api ... Gadis itu mengiyakan lamaran pernikahan ini ... Mungkin karena Kagura sebenarnya juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan sang mempelai pria.

Itu yang dipikirkan oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Padahal ... Hingga acara pernikahannya selesai, gadis Yato itu masih tidak tahu sebenarnya apa perasaannya kepada si Sadis, Sougo, itu. Kagura duduk bersimpuh di atas _futon_ , ia baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan sekarang ia menunggu suaminya yang sedang mandi. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah malam pertama mereka resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri.

"Wa-wa-wa ..." ia mendadak panik sendiri, ia menundukan kepalanya, _yukata_ yang tengah ia gunakan agak basah karena rambut jingganya belum kering sepenuhnya, "Se-seharusnya aku bertanya kepada Gin-chan atau _Anego_ tentang ini ..." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki pengalaman seperti ini.

 _Berpacaran hanya sekali itu saja. Tahu-tahu sekarang ia sudah menjadi istri dari orang lain._

Suara pintu digeser terdengar dan membuat kaget Kagura, membuatnya semakin tegang.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan, _China_?" kepala jingga itu memutar kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria berbalut _yukata_ yang sama dengannya. Titik-titik air menetes dari helaian rambut coklat pasirnya.

Dengan cepat Kagura memalingkan wajahnya yang sepertinya memerah, "Ti-tidak ada!" ah, sial suaranya terdengar gugup.

Mata merah gelap itu menatap istrinya kemudian mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Suara pekikan tertahan terdengar dari bibir gadis itu, "Kau terlalu tegang, _China_ ," ucap Sougo sambil menciumi tengkuk istrinya, ia mengigit pelan kulit pucat tersebut dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerah-merahan. Reaksi gadis itu hanya mengerang pelan. Perlahan kedua tangan Sogo memutarbalikan tubuh Kagura untuk menghadapnya, kecemasan benar-benar terlihat di mata biru gadis itu.

" _China_ , apa kautakut?"

"HAH?!" gadis yang baru saja resmi menjadi seorang Okita itu tidak terima dengan pernyataan suaminya, "A-AKU TIDAK TAKUT YA!" gadis _Yato_ itu benar-benar menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Sougo memberikan seringai khasnya, gadis ini benar-benar tipenya. Sedikit lagi dan ia akan berhasil menaklukannya. (2)

Sougo mendekatkan wajahnya, "A-apa yang mau kaulaku–" sebelum Kagura menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibirnya telah dikunci oleh Sougo. Mata birunya terbelalak, ciuman itu lembut dan anehnya, ia menikmatinya. Tanpa sadar, ia menutup kelopak matanya.

"Kagura," mendengar namanya dipanggil, tubuhnya kembali menegang. Tanpa peringatan lagi, Sougo segera mencium Kagura, kali ini berbeda, Sougo memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagura. Memaksanya untuk ikut menggerakan lidahnya.

"Mmm … Mh …" gadis itu segera panik karena ciuman yang termasuk ganas itu, dengan cepat ia menarik dirinya yang sekarang terengah-engah karena kekurangan oksigen, "Tu-tunggu …" lirihnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Baru ciuman saja kau sudah kalah, _China_?" sindir suaminya. Kagura tidak terima dan segera berusaha mencium Sougo, meski gagal, "Bukan begitu caranya," bisik Sougo tepat di telinga istrinya, lalu, ia mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut, "buka mulutmu dan julurkan lidahmu," ucapnya di tengah kegiatan bercumbu mereka.

Kagura menurut dan melakukan hal yang diintruksikan Sougo. Awalnya ciuman dengan lidah yang diinisiasikan Kagura tersebut agak ceroboh, namun perlahan-lahan, Kagura dapat mengikuti tempo pria tersebut. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka berdua sama-sama menarik diri.

Wajah gadis _Yato_ itu benar-benar memerah, pandangan matanya sangat tidak fokus, sama seperti mimpi-mimpi Sougo. Tapi kehangatan ini tidak berbohong … Mimpinya berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Pria bersurai cokelat pasir itu menciumnya lagi dan perlahan-lahan mulai melucuti pakaian istrinya, ketika Kagura sadar, ia segera menarik diri dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ja-jangan lihat!" serunya, sambil meringkuk di atas _futon_.

Tangan Sougo segera menarik tangan gadis bersurai jingga itu, "Apa yang kaumaksud dengan 'jangan lihat'? Bukankah kita sudah menjadi suami istri? Tidak ada yang bisa kita sembunyikan …" Sougo mengalihkan ciumannya pada area leher dan memberikan ciuman di sekujur tubuh gadis yang ia cintai itu.

Saat semua sentuhan itu tidak terasa lagi, Kagura membuka matanya dan melihat Sougo mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, "Kau …" lirihnya, "Ini kali pertamaku, bisakah kau lebih lembut?" pintanya. Mata merah darah itu menatap lembut pemilik mata biru itu dan sebuah ciuman lembut menghampirinya, menandakan persetujuan.

Bagaimana pun usaha Sougo untuk bersikap lembut, kali pertama semua gadis tetaplah menyakitkan. Gadis sekuat Kagura sekali pun mengeluarkan air matanya saat keperawanannya direngut. Sougo berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya dengan memeluknya, menciuminya, dan menjilati air matanya yang mengalir.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa," adalah tanda yang memperbolehkan sang suami melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kagura tidak pernah terpikirkan tentang hal-hal ini sebelumnya, ia memang ingin menikah dan memiliki sebuah keluarga, tetapi, suami yang ia bayangkan bukanlah suaminya yang sekarang. Melakukan hal ini pun benar-benar berada di luar bayangannya.

Orang bilang, saat pasangan bercinta maka kau akan mencapai surganya dunia.

Gadis bersurai jingga itu mengakui kalimat itu benar, tetapi, ia tidak berniat untuk menyampaikan hal itu. Namun tubuhnya jelas menyatakan bahwa hal itu tepat. Selagi, mereka sedang bercinta, Kagura menatap wajah suaminya. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia lihat, apakah ekspresi itu hanya akan diperlihatkan kepadanya seorang?

"Kagura …"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara serak seperti itu menghasilkan sebuah sensasi aneh di perutnya. Apa ini yang orang sebut dengan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutmu?

"So-Sougo?"

"Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku," pria itu tersenyum lembut, cukup membuat jantung gadis 19 tahun itu semakin berdebar keras, tidak seharusnya ia merasakan hal tersebut! Ia ingin menggelengkan kepalanya tetapi tertahan karena mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, "aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku."

"Hah, apa maksud–ahh …" suaminya segera bergerak lebih cepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Ia benar-benar dibawa ke tempat yang ia tidak pernah ketahui. Tapi, Kagura dapat mengatakan bahwa malam pertama mereka cukup berkesan …

Saat mereka berdua mencapai puncaknya, Sougo menunjukan segala sikap yang cukup membuat Kagura merasa nyaman. Ia memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya dan terus memeluknya. Mereka berdua saling berbagi kehangatan.

 _Papi …_

 _Aku rasa cintaku juga dimulai dari ranjang …_

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Semenjak menikah, Sougo memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak begitu jauh dari kota. Tidak mungkin ia akan tinggal di markas Shinsengumi bersama istrinya.

Meski alasan terbesarnya adalah melindungi istrinya dari pandangan para lelaki itu.

Hari-hari mereka tetaplah kurang lebih sama, Okita Sougo akan pergi ke markas Shinsengumi, Okita Kagura akan pergi ke Yorozuya untuk bekerja. Banyak orang yang masih tidak percaya bahwa mereka menikah.

Bahkan meskipun mereka telah menikah, frekuensi mereka bertengkar masih tinggi. Berita baiknya frekuensi bertarung mereka berkurang sangat drastis, mungkin karena sudah dialihkan ke pertarungan yang lain.

Kagura masih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama _Anego_ -nya. Pasangan Isao-Tae juga sudah memiliki momongan, bayi laki-laki kecil yang sehat. Berita baiknya ia tidak terlihat gorila sama sekali. Sesekali Kankou dan Kamui mengunjunginya, Kankou sebenarnya masih tidak mau merestui anaknya menikah dengan seorang dari bumi tetapi jika pria itu pilihan anaknya, ia hanya dapat mendoakan gadis kecilnya bahagia. Kamui hanya terus-terusan bertanya kapan sang adik akan memiliki anak, disusul dengan Kagura memukul kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan wajah memerah. Keluarga Yorozuya-nya tetap memperlakukan Kagura sebagai Kagura. Meskipun ia tetap menikah, ia tetaplah Kagura dari Yorozuya, bukan begitu?

Selama setahun mereka menikah, akhirnya muncul sebuah kejadian yang melenceng dari rutinitas.

"Sadis …" panggil Kagura dengan suara parau, "Aku merasa tidak enak badan," keluhnya.

Sougo yang tengah menonton televisi memberikan komentar seadanya, "Apa karena kau terlalu banyak makan, _China_? Waktu itu kau nyaris tidak bisa bergerak dan bernafas hanya karena kebanyakan makan."

Gadis Yorozuya itu segera menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Aku serius! Belakangan ini aku jadi tidak ingin makan apa-apa, bahkan aku tidak mau sukonbu, dan …" mendadak Kagura menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar kecil.

Mata merah itu segera mencari sosok istrinya, "Kagura?!" kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu segera mengikuti langkah istrinya, ia melihat bahwa istrinya sedang muntah. Dengan cepat ia mengambil air hangat dan mengelus pelan punggung istrinya, "Minumlah …"

Kagura mencuci mulutnya lalu segera menerima gelas itu, "Terima kasih …" balasnya lemah.

Wajah adik Mitsuba itu berubah menjadi serius, " _China_ … Apakah kau teratur mengecek kalender menstruasimu?" tanyanya.

Istrinya segera batuk karena tersedak air, "Uhuk, apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan itu? Uhuk!"

Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya lagi, Sougo langsung memaksanya untuk menjawab, "Cepat jawab dulu."

 _Dasar suami pemaksaan …_

Gadis kelahiran November itu memasang wajah berpikir, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengalami menstruasi, "Sepertinya bulan ini dan bulan lalu aku terlambat …?" jawabnya ragu.

"Ini hanya perkiraan," kalimat Sougo menggantung, "tetapi, bukankah ada kemungkinan kau sekarang hamil?" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah perut Kagura.

"Hamil …?" mata biru Nyonya Okita itu membulat, "Maksudmu aku mengandung anakmu …?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaan terakhirmu itu …?"

Kagura malah tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, "Aku hamil ..." gumamnya lagi, "Aku akan menjadi seorang Mami?" ia menatap wajah suaminya dengan sebuah senyum lebar, mata birunya berbinar seakan ia mendapatkan sebuah hadiah spesial. Suaminya hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan cepat Kagura memeluk Sougo dan berkata, "Hehe, Sougo, bukankah ini bagus? Keluargamu akan bertambah lagi!" suara tawanya cukup merdu bagi Sougo, cukup untuk membuat suasana hatinya semakin lebih baik.

 _Tentu ini adalah hal yang baik ..._

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Semenjak berita kehamilan Kagura itu dapat dipastikan benar, Sougo sendiri sebenarnya semakin protektif kepada istrinya, di saat ia harus pergi bertugas selama beberapa hari, ia meminta beberapa orang dari divisinya untuk menjaga istrinya.

"Apa kau perlu melakukan sejauh ini? Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sadis," komentar Kagura saat suaminya sudah kembali dari pekerjaannya.

Lalu, berganti menjadi permintaan pekerjaan kepada Yorozuya. Tentu Kagura senang ditemani oleh 'keluarga'-nya. Gintoki malah malas-malasan seperti biasa, Shinpachi sibuk memperhatikan sang ibu hamil, Sadaharu berusaha membantu Shinpachi. Terkadang Otae juga mempir dengan membawa anaknya.

Atau saat tengah malam pasangan suami istri itu terbangun dan sang istri mengucapkan permintaan ajaibnya, "Sougo ... Aku ingin parfait buatan Gin-chan," dengan setengah mengantuk ia menarik yukata suaminya.

Yang dibangunkan melepaskan penutup matanya, "Hah?" ia menatap istrinya dengan sedikit syok, "Semalam ini? Ini tengah malam ... Kita akan ke tempat _Danna_ besok ..." respon Sougo sambil memasang kembali penutup matanya.

Wanita _Yato_ itu mendadak kesal, lalu, ia beranjak dari _futon_ -nya, "Aku mau sekarang. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Gin-chan," dengan perlahan ia mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Kagura!" dengan cepat pria itu menyusul istrinya.

Atau tingkat kesensitifan Kagura semakin menjadi-jadi. Di saat mereka sedang makan malam, Kagura bertanya, "Aku dengar kau hari ini bertugas dengan Mimawarigumi?"

"Ya. Ada apa dengan itu?" Sougo melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Kagura mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah suaminya, "Bukankah dulu kau dan Nobume pernah ada apa-apa?!"

Sang suami segera tersedak dengan tidak elitnya, "Uhuk–hah? Dengan Imai? Apanya yang ada apa-apa?"

"Kau pernah bercanda jorok dengannya, coba jelaskan ..." suara wanita berumur 20 tahun itu bergetar.

"Itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu!"

"Tapi, kau pernah melakukannya!" seru Kagura tak mau kalah. Air matanya yang mengalir malah memperkeruh suasana.

Pertengkaran karena hal sepele ini akhirnya dapat diselesaikan dengan menunjukan keseriusan cinta Sougo Okita di kamar milik mereka berdua.

Atau kejadian keluarga bahagia idaman, "Hai, anakku, apa yang kaulakukan di sana?" pria bersurai cokelat pasir itu mendekatkan telinganya ke perut sang istri, "Kau tidak boleh menyiksa ibumu karena yang boleh menyiksanya hanyalah aku."

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Kagura memukul pelan lengan Sougo, "Jangan berbicara aneh-aneh kepada bayiku!" ia segera mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

"Mungkin maksudmu bayi kita, _China_."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau ia memiliki Papi yang sadis sepertimu."

"Tapi, kau istriku," di kesempatan seperti ini Sougo akan memeluk istrinya dan bayi dalam kandungannya. Tak sering mereka berdua mendadak jadi sangat akur ketika merasakan sang buah hati merespon percakapan mereka dengan menendang dari dalam rahim ibunya.

Setelah melewati kurang lebih 9 bulan kehamilan (3), melewati berbagai _moodswing_ , makanan aneh yang diidamkan, _morning sickness_ , berbagai pertengkaran karena hal sepele yang disebabkan sang ibu hamil, hingga mempererat hubungan mereka. Secara mental maupun intim. (4)

Di penghujung musim gugur yang semakin dingin, Yorozuya yang sekarang tempatnya agak lebih baik akhirnya memiliki penghangat ruangan. Sambilan menyiapkan makan malam, Shinpachi membuka topik, "Bukankah sebentar lagi waktunya Kagura-chan untuk melahirkan?" tanya pria berkacamata yang sekarang sudah terlihat lebih keren.

"Hmm …" Gintoki berusaha mengiyakan dengan sedikit tenaga, "Ya, dia bisa melahirkan kapanpun di manapun, saat ini pun juga bisa," komentar samurai bersurai perak sambil membaca majalah JUMP.

Lalu, mendadak terdengar suara benda remuk, yang dapat identifikasi sebagai sofa tamu, "Y-ya ... Kau benar sekali, Gin-chan," satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu akhirnya berbicara, "saat ini bayinya sudah ingin keluar ..." Kagura memegangi perutnya yang sudah cukup besar.

Kedua pria di sana segera menatap Kagura dengan horor.

 _BENAR-BENAR SEKARANG?!_

"APA!? BERTAHANLAH KAGURA-CHAN!" Shinpachi segera panik dan kalang kabut mencari telepon. Ia harus menelepon ambulans!

"Tenang, Shinpachi! Kita harus tenang di saat seperti ini! Mesin waktu, mana mesin waktu!" giliran pria bermarga Sakata itu yang panik. Ia memasukan kepalanya ke dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG TENANG GIN-SAN!"

"Gi-Gin-chan, Shin-Shinpachi ..." lirih Kagura, "Telepon si Sadis ..."

Sedangkan di markas Shinsengumi, rapat koordinasi baru saja selesai, Sougo menghela napas panjang, rapat tadi cukup melelahkan juga.

"Sougo! Bagaimana keadaan _ojou_ -chan?" seru Isao dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu mengangguk pelan, "Baik, semuanya baik, Kondo-san."

"Ah, dengar-dengar, _China_ -san sebentar lagi akan melahirkan bukan, Okita-taichou?" tanya Sagaru, entah dari mana ia mendengar hal tersebut. Mungkin koneksi mata-mata.

Yang ditanya memberikan anggukan lagi, "Ya ... Sebentar lagi ia akan ... Hm?" ponsel kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu bergetar, di layar ponselnya tertulis 'Yorozuya,' "Maaf aku harus mengangkatnya sebentar. Halo? _Danna_?"

"Souichirou-kun, kau harus tenang," seru suara di seberang sana.

"Aku tenang, _Danna_. Ada apa?"

"Itu ... Dia ... DIA AKAN MENGELUARKAN SESUATU!" ucapan Gintoki malah sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa dimengerti.

"Hah ...? _Danna_ , sebaiknya kau yang tenang ..."

"GIN-SAN! Berikan teleponnya kepadaku!" gantian suara pria Shimura itu yang terdengar, "O-Okita-san, Kagura-chan akan melahirkan! Dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit!"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah memberitaku, _Megane_. Aku akan segera ke sana," pria bermarga Okita itu langsung menutp _flip_ ponselnya, "Zaki, sebentar lagi ia memang akan melahirkan. Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?! _China_ -san melahirkan hari ini!?"

" _China_ melahirkan?" seru Toushirou yang sedari tadi tidak memutuskan untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan, "Semoga istri dan anakmu selamat, Sougo."

"Hm, terima kasih, Hijikata-san," balasnya lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ketiga pria yang dapat dianggap om-om itu menatap punggung anggota termuda mereka, "Dia sudah dewasa sekarang ..." lirih Isao, "Rasanya seperti melihat anakmu tumbuh besar dan menjadi anak yang baik itu sangat membahagiakan ..."

"Ng, Kondo-san, kau sendiri sekarang sudah memiliki anak."

Sougo langsung menyalakan sirene mobil patroli untuk membuka jalan. Peduli setan dengan masyarakat yang menganggapnya polisi yang seenaknya saja, ia harus cepat pergi ke sisi istri tercintanya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia segera menemukan sosok keluarga bumi istrinya.

"Yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam hanya keluarga kandungnya dan suaminya ..." ucap Shinpachi.

Tanpa membalas sepatah kata apapun ia segera memasuki ruang operasi, memberikan tanda pengenalnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia memang suami dari Kagura. Ia diperbolehkan masuk dan menemukan wanita bersurai jingga itu di atas ranjang operasi.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sadis. Kau lambat sekali ..." ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit, meskipun ia adalah gadis dari ras terkuat, ia tetap saja perempuan ...

Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah dengan rumah sakit, bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidungnya, hawa kematian yang menguar dari tempat ini. Tempat yang pernah menjadi tempat terakhir bagi orang yang ia cintai, _Ane_ -ue. Tetapi, kali ini ... Tempat ini akan menjadi awal bagi sebuah kehidupan ...

"Kau masih punya tenaga untuk berbicara? Hebat sekali, _China_ ," kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi mendekati ranjang itu dan langsung menggenggam tangan sang istri dengan lembut, ia dapat merasakan bahwa tangan itu mendingin. Keringat dingin juga sangat terlihat jelas keluar dari pelipisnya. Dengan telaten, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah itu menyekanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

Seorang dokter laki-laki memasukan tangannya ke dalam alat kelamin ibu yang akan melahirkan itu, Sougo nyaris mengamuk namun amarahnya mereda ketika dokter itu memberi aba-aba, "Sudah bukaan ke 8! (5) Okita-san, silakan tarik napas anda dan dorong bayinya," seru dokter itu.

"A-ah ... Hah hah ... Hmph ...!" Kagura berusaha mengikuti instruksi dari sang dokter. Genggaman tangannya cukup kuat, karena ia sudah dapat mengontrol kekuatan _Yato_ -nya ia tidak akan meremukan tangan suaminya.

"Sedikit lagi, Okita-san. Terus lakukan seperti itu, kerja anda bagus sekali!" perawat yang mendampingi juga memberi semangat.

Kagura terus berusaha mengejan, "AAAAH!" dia berteriak, seakan berharap teriakan itu akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Sang suami agak pilu saat mendengarnya.

"Okita-san, simpan tenaga anda untuk mendorong sang bayi. Jangan menghabiskan tenaga anda untuk berteriak."

"Tapi, AAAAAAAH!" ia kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Tangan Sougo semakin erat menggenggam tangan pucat istrinya, "Kagura ... Kau pasti bisa. Kau perempuan terkuat yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku ... Aku di sini bersamamu ..." bisik Sougo di telinga istrinya. Kagura mengangguk pelan. Wanita _Yato_ itu benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga.

"Kepalanya sudah terlihat! Sedikit lagi, Okita-san!"

Kekuatan terakhir dikerahkannya, "Ngh …!" dan Kagura merasa bahwa tubuhnya mendadak ringan. Di saat yang bersamaan ruangan itu segera dipenuhi dengan suara tangisan bayi.

Suara itu cukup menjadikan hati pasangan itu hangat, "Kerja yang bagus ..." pria bersurai cokelat pasir itu segera mencium pucuk kepala istrinya yang masih terengah-engah "Kau sangat hebat ..."

"Selamat, bayinya laki-laki! Ia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya!" perawat itu segera membersihkan bekas darah yang menempel pada tubuh bayi tersebut lalu segera menyelimutinya dengan kain dan memberikannya kepada sang ibu.

"Ah, perawat itu benar ... Dia mirip sekali denganmu," Kagura mengamati bayinya sendiri dengan seksama, rambut coklat pasirnya yang tipis, saat kelopak matanya terbuka, ia memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan ibunya, "Kuharap ia tidak mendapatkan kesadisanmu dan tumbuh menjadi anak baik sepertiku."

"Kauharap, _China_ ..." balas Sougo, tetapi, tidak ada nada sarkastik seperti biasanya. Kagura baru menyadari bahwa Sougo menggenggam erat seragam hitamnya sedaritadi. Kagura memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan menimang bayinya. Ia yakin ada hal yang ingin diucapkan oleh suaminya tersebut, " _China_ ..." Kagura menengadah untuk melihat wajah suaminya, "Tidak, Kagura ..." lirih Sougo, "Terima kasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasakan apa itu keluarga ..."

Manik biru istrinya menatapnya, menyentuh kedua laki-laki itu, dan menciumnya lembut, "Kenapa kau dari tadi sangat melenceng dari karaktermu? Si Pangeran Sadis menangis," Kagura mengeluarkan tawa kecil sambil menyapukan air mata suaminya.

Sougo tersenyum lemah, "Kau juga menangis ..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, pasangan Okita itu segera dipindahkan ke kamar rumah sakit. Sougo mengabari yang lain dan tidak sampai 5 menit, kamar itu segera dipenuhi orang.

"Selamat, Kagura-chan! Kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu …" ucap Shinpachi sambil meletakkan sekeranjang buah di meja.

Keranjang bayi diletakkan tidak jauh dari ranjang sang ibu, "Uwoh, dia sangat mirip dengan Souichirou-kun!" Gintoki menatap bayi laki-laki itu dengan takjub.

" _Danna_ , tolong hentikan itu. Namaku Sougo," ia terdiam sejenak sambil menatap buah hatinya dan Kagura yang belum diberi nama.

Shinpachi tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan kecil bayi itu, "Tapi, Gin-san benar. Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, Okita-san."

"Siapa namanya, Sougo?" seru Isao girang, lalu, mendadak pandangan ekspresinya melembut dan menjadi sedih, "Andaikan Mitsuba-dono dapat melihatnya ..."

"Ehem," Toushirou segera berusaha menghentikan jatuhnya atmosfer kebahagiaan sambil meletakan beberapa botol mayones sebagai hadiah, "Kau sudah memikirkan nama yang bagus untuknya, bukan begitu, Sougo?" tanyanya. Itu pertanyaan normal bukan?

"Ya ... Sepertinya," gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sepertinya?!"

Sougo menatap anaknya dengan lembut, ia menjulurkan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh buah hatinya yang baru lahir itu, "Namanya adalah Souichirou Okita," seakan menjawab suara ayahnya, bayi mungil itu segera menggenggam telunjuk ayahnya

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Kehadiran Souichirou cukup banyak mengubah hidup orang tuanya.

Setiap malamnya mereka berdua pasti akan terbangun oleh tangisan Souichirou, entah karena popoknya yang harus diganti, atau dia lapar, atau ia terbangun karena hal lainnya.

"Kagura … Souichirou menangis lagi. Pergilah dan diamkan dia …"

"Tidak mau, hari ini giliranmu, Sougo …"

"Apanya yang giliranku? Giliran memilikimu?"

"Diam kau, Sadis mesum."

Mereka kelelahan dan tanpa sadar saling melempar tugas untuk merawat anak semata wayang mereka, tetapi, ketika mereka terbangun sepenuhnya, mereka akan segera berlari ke arah Souichirou.

Atau pada saat sang istri memutuskan untuk membuat panggilan khusus anaknya yang sudah berumur sekitar 7 bulan, "Hei, Sou-chan. Sou-chaaan~ Kau hari ini lucu sekali~" yang dipanggil tertawa kecil. Suara yang dikeluarkannya sangat imut.

Empat siku muncul di kening sang suami yang hari ini libur, ia segera memasang ekspresi kesal, " _China_ , hentikan panggilan itu," ia tahu itu merupakan panggilan khusus dari _Ane_ -ue, tetapi, kasusnya di sini berbeda. Apalagi yang menggunakan panggilan tersebut adalah … anaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Kagura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sougo yang tidak jauh dari situ, "Kau merasa terpanggil? Fufu," wanita itu tertawa mengejek. Padahal sudah berumur kepala dua tetapi sikapya tidak banyak berubah.

"Tidak, tapi, hentikan saja panggilan itu," ia tidak mungkin menjawab bahwa ia cemburu terhadap anaknya yang menerima perhatian lebih banyak dan perlakuan lembut istrinya.

"Oh, aku tahu!" Kagura segera melakukan gerakan tangan yang mengartikan dia menemukan sesuatu, "Kau cemburu ya, Sadis?"

Hening.

"Jadi kau benar-benar cemburu–"

Perkataan Kagura segera dipotong si kepala coklat pasir itu, "Souichirou sudah diberi susu dan diganti popoknya, bukan?" Kagura mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu pelajaran karena sudah melukai hati seorang polisi."

"HAH?!" Kagura memekik tertahan ketika Sougo langsung mengangkat tubuh istrinya tanpa peringatan, "HEEEEI, TURUNKAN AKUUU!" wanita itu segera memukul tubuh suaminya. Sang anak mengeluarkan gelak tawanya lalu kembali memainkan kakinya yang dilapisi kaos kaki.

Souichirou terus tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat. Ia mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara seakan ingin berbicara, namun, hal tersebut tidak pernah dapat Sougo mengerti. Tetapi, Kagura terus meresponnya, apakah ini ikatan batin antara sang ibu dan anak? Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu tidak pernah paham apa alasannya setiap sang istri menonton sebuah drama, terutama ketika seorang anak berhasil mengucapkan kata pertamanya, orang tuanya akan sangat bahagia.

"Sou-chan, Sou-chan~" istrinya terus berusaha berkomunikasi dengan anaknya, meski hanya memanggil namanya, "Sougo, kau juga harus berkomunikasi dengan Sou-chan!" tegur istrinya itu sambil mengangkat Souichirou dari kotak bayi.

Sougo segera menggendong penerus marganya itu, "Hei, pangeran kecil. Cepatlah bertumbuh besar agar kau bisa bermain denganku."

Souichirou menggoyangkan tangannya senang, "Pi!"

"Eh?" Mereka berdua bertukar pandang dan terdiam karena terkejut, "Tadi itu kata pertamanya!?" pekik sang bunda.

"Mi!" Sougo mini itu berucap lagi.

Kagura dengan cepat segera mencium buah hatinya, "Dia berhasil memanggil kita, aaaah, aku senang sekali …!" tangan pucatnya menggenggam tangan kecil anaknya lelakinya, "Bukankah kau senang, Papi?" pandangan mata biru itu dialihkan kepada pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ. Yang ditanya terdiam, tetapi harus ia akui bahwa ia merasa senang … Sang buah hati mulai menyadari keberadaannya.

Pria tersebut segera merengkuh anggota keluarganya, memeluk mereka dengan lembut seakan mereka adalah benda yang rapuh.

Sougo Okita berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya akan bertahan selamanya. Sekalipun ia tahu selamanya itu tidak mungkin selamanya … Ia hanya berharap hal ini dapat tetap bertahan selama ia hidup.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

Pria Shinsengumi itu kembali ke tempat yang membuatnya perasaan campur aduk. Ia kembali mengingat dari mana semua ini bermula …

 _Waktu itu tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Kamui mendadak mendatangi Sougo di markas Shinsengumi, "Apakah kau sudah siap untuk menerima kelanjutannya, adik ipar?" tanyanya dengan senyum._

 _Sougo menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dan berusaha mendengarkannya, "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Pria yang sebaya dengannya itu tidak melepaskan topeng senyumannya, "Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, aku juga yakin pasti_ imouto _-chan pernah bercerita tentang ini, ibu kami meninggal karena sakit," jawabnya. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan sang adik ipar menunjukkan bahwa ia butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut, "sepertinya semua perempuan_ Yato _yang telah menikah dan melahirkan anak tidak akan bisa bertahan lama," Kamui melepas topengnya dan memasang wajah serius, "Ibu kami tentu sangat kuat, ia mampu bertahan melahirkan 2 orang anak, dengan catatan bahwa ia menikah dengan sesama Yato."_

 _Tanpa perlu diberitahu, otaknya sudah menyimpulkan maksud perkataan tersebut._

" _Apalagi Kagura yang memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu, orang Bumi, dan sudah melahirkan sebuah anak bagimu?" (6)_

5 tahun setelah pembicaraan itu terjadi, istrinya mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala sakitnya. Sekali waktu, ia mendadak jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Kagura mengatakan dirinya hanya kelelahan, bahkan ia dengan santai menyebut Sougo terlalu paranoid. Meski sebenarnya, Sougo paham bahwa istrinya berusaha membuatnya tidak cemas.

 _Bagaimana bisa ia tidak cemas di saat orang yang ia cintai itu akan menghadapi kematian ..._

"Ah, Papi! _Okaerinasai_!" anak semata wayangnya segera menghampirinya dan memeluk kakinya. Sangat lucu melihat pemandangan bocah bersurai cokelat pasir itu hanya dapat mencapai kaki ayahnya.

Sougo tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya, kemudian bertanya, "Tadaima. Apa kau menjaga ibumu dengan baik?" pertanyaan tersebut segera dijawab dengan anggukan mantap.

Sinar pada mata merah darahnya meredup, ia menatap sosok Kagura yang terlihat lemas.

Di sinilah mereka ... Di ruangan rumah sakit tempat wanita Yato itu dirawat.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti ... Ah, tidak seharusnya aku mengucapkan hal itu ..." lirih wanita bersurai sewarna langit senja itu, ia menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil.

Suaminya mersepon dengan sebuah senyuman, "Kau tidak akan mungkin melontarkan kalimat semacam itu di depan anak kita, _China_ ," kemudian ia menyodorkan sekotak kudapan kesukaan istrinya. Tentu saja segera disambut Kagura dengan sukacita.

Jaket hitam Shinsengumi milik Sougo mendadak ditarik dengan lembut, Sougo segera melayangkan pandangannya ke sisi kiri bawahnya, "Papi, Mami! Aku mau bermain ke taman, boleh?" manik biru itu berbinar-binar menatap kedua orang tuanya. Souichirou benar-benar mirip Kagura jika menyangkut masalah seperti ini.

Sebuah anggukan pelan muncul dan bocah berumur 4 tahun segera berlari ke luar kamar.

Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi itu menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping istrinya, suasana menjadi hening semenjak kepergian Souichirou.

"Sougo, kautahu ..." Kagura membuka percakapan, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan semua ini lebih lama lagi."

"Kaubicara tentang apa, _China_ ...?"

"Apakah kalimatku kurang gamblang– UHUK!" ucapannya terputus oleh batuk, namun batuk itu tidak berhenti sama sekali. Melengkapi suasana mencekam itu, sebuah cairan merah menetes di selimut putih rumah sakit.

"KAGURA?!" Sougo sambil mendekati istrinya dan juga segera menekan bel untuk memanggil perawat, dengan sigap beberapa perawat masuk dan segera memindahkan pasien ke ruangan dengan banyak alat.

 _Lagi ..._

 _Kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi._

Sougo menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding rumah sakit yang dingin, ia kembali mengingat yang pernah terjadi di jauh-jauh hari, dokter memang pernah mengatakan bahwa belum ada obat untuk mengobatinya, selain itu juga dikarenakan bahwa istrinya seorang _Amanto_.

Sepertinya tidak banyak yang dapat dilakukan oleh dokter.

Suara pintu kamar ruangan itu terbuka, pria itu langsung berdiri dan mendekati sang pria tua berjas putih, "Apakah anda keluarganya?" Sougo mengangguk, "Kami mohon maaf ... Tetapi, anda harus bersiap-siap ..." dokter tersebut kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri.

Hitam ...

Ia merasa dirinya tersedot oleh lubang hitam yang tidak tahu di mana dasarnya. Bahkan, ia tidak dapat mendekripsikan perasaannya sekalipun, jikalau harus diilustrasikan ... Mungkin seperti kaca yang dihantam oleh palu hingga ia pecah berkeping-keping dan tidak dapat kembali seperti semula.

Dari luar kaca, ia melihat istrinya yang masih terbaring lemah, dikelilingi oleh alat-alat entah apa gunanya mereka jika tidak dapat menyembuhkan sama sekali ...

Pria bermarga Okita itu masuk, "Sadis ..." lirih Kagura dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Hei ... Ke mana tenagamu yang besar itu?" mata biru itu menatapnya bingung, "Bukankah kau adalah gadis yang sangat tidak ada feminimnya? Bicaranya kasar. Ah dan nafsu makanmu besar sekali hingga cukup membuatku kesusahan. Bahkan kau bisa muntah dan mengorek hidungmu tanpa malu, kau benar-benar _Danna_ versi mini ..." semua ejekan itu pasti cukup untuk membuat kesal perempuan di hadapannya, "tapi, kau adalah perempuan yang berhati baik, meski terkadang sifat _tsundere_ -mu itu menggelikan. Kau sangat kuat, juga cantik. Pasti kau akan besar kepala mendengar hal ini bukan? Lalu … Cintamu cukup untuk membuat hidupku lebih terasa ... Hidup," tangan Sougo bergetar, ia menggenggam tangan istrinya tersebut.

Sang pendengar hanya menghela nafas dengan berat ... Ia tidak bisa membalas semua perkataan suaminya seperti dulu kala.

"Oi, _China_. Yang benar saja kau akan meninggalkan kami berdua di sini ..." protes sang suami. Kagura hanya memberikan senyumannya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun, ia memang tidak punya tenaga sama sekali, "Kau jangan bercanda, _China_."

Keheningan ruangan itu dipecahkan oleh suara mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung yang masih berbunyi untuk menandakan bahwa ia masih ada di situ, "Kagura ... Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Sougo tahu jika Kagura masih seperti yang dulu, ia akan diejek karena ia keluar dari karakternya, tetapi, ia rela melepaskan harga dirinya demi wanita yang ia cintai itu. Ia menggenggam erat tangan pucat itu dan mencium keningnya lembut. Mata biru milik Kagura bertemu dengan mata merah darah Sougo. Sebuah kecupan singkat didaratkan Sougo di bibir Kagura.

Wanita tersebut tidak dapat menghentikan nostalgia di pikirannya ...

Meskipun suaminya dulu adalah seorang Sadis sialan yang memaksanya untuk mengucapkan 'iya' saat lamaran, seorang yang rela mengotori dirinya demi orang lain, seorang yang sangat bodoh dengan menyimpan semua masalahnya sendirian ... Tetapi, semenjak mereka menikah, semakin banyak hal yang ia tunjukkan. Hanya kepadanya. Kelembutannya di balik kesadisannya, kesepian di balik wajah datarnya.

Jika wajah suaminya adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat, sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak buruk juga. Tetapi, ia juga tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk mengingat putra semata wayangnya, "Jaga Souichirou, ya, Sougo?" air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya dan kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir wanita _Yato_ itu sebelum bunyi datar berkepanjangan dari mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Semenjak kepergian istrinya, Sougo mulai mengonsumi banyak obat depresan, penenang. Ia selalu berusaha untuk terlihat normal pada kesehariannya.

Di Shinsengumi, semua orang terlihat mencemaskannya, "Sougo, ambillah cuti hingga kau merasa lebih baik … Jangan memaksa dirimu. Pasti _China_ -san tidak akan menyukai hal ini …" komandan Shinsengumi itu cukup prihatin dengan keadaan bawahannya.

Kejadian ini cukup mengingatkannya akan Sougo yang masih berumur 18 tahun, saat ia kehilangan kakak tercintanya.

"Sougo, beristirahatlah," bahkan wakil komandan iblis itu memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya, "jika kauingin lepas dari kesedihanmu, bukan begini caranya …" pria yang lebih muda itu memilih untuk tidak mengindahkan saran Toushirou. Bukan seperti dahulu di mana ia akan memilih untuk mencari celah membunuh wakil komandan tersebut.

Jika ia sedang bekerja, Souichiro akan dititipkan kepada paman angkatnya. Gintoki dan Shinpachi akan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama setiap mereka bertemu, "Kauyakin kau baik-baik saja, Okita-kun …?/Okita-san …?"

Ia pun akan menjawab dengan hal yang sama pula, "Aku baik-baik saja, _Danna_ / _Megane_. Aku titipkan Souichirou sebentar."

Keluarga sang istri masih berbaik hati untuk datang dan menemani keponakan atau cucunya. Kamui agak tidak diterima keponakannya lebih mirip dengan sang ayah dibandingkan sang ibu, adiknya. Tetapi, sikapnya sangat membuatnya teringat kepada Kagura. Kankou terpukul namun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, kedua perempuan terpenting dalam hidupnya sudah tiada, yang dapat ia lakukan adalah hanyalah menjaga cucu pertamanya itu.

Sougo melihat anaknya tumbuh dengan cepat, meskipun anaknya itu sangat mirip dengannya, tetapi di dalamnya ia jauh lebih mirip dengan ibunya. Ia memiliki kekuatan _Yato_ sang ibu, kebaikan hatinya, senyumnya. Bahkan mata birunya merefeksikan hal yang sama, perhatiaannya ...

Jika dahulu ia dikatakan kuat karena berhasil melewati kesedihan mendalam dari kepergiaan kakaknya … Tetapi hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Ia tidak sekuat dulu, hidupnya, hatinya sudah diambil oleh wanita _Yato_ itu, yang pergi meninggalkannya. Sougo Okita bukanlah masokis yang dapat disakiti oleh hal yang sama lebih dari sekali.

Mata merahnya menatap keping-keping obat yang berwarna-warni, jika ia meminum semua ini … Maka ia akan bertemu dengannya di alam sana … Ia dapat meneguk semua ini dan menunggu hingga tubuhnya bereaksi ... Di mana tubuhnya tidak akan mampu menerima obat-obatan tersebut dan membuat organ-organnya berhenti bekerja.

Atau, ia dapat melakukan _seppuku_ sekarang. Bukankah itu cara yang lebih cepat? Membuat dirinya mengeluarkan seluruh isi dirinya, secara literal. Hijikata jelas akan senang bahwa setelah sekian lama melanggar kode Shinsengumi, salah seorang akan melaksanakan hukuman tersebut.

Atau, ia dapat menggantung dirinya sendiri dengan ikat pinggang kulitnya? Tentu banyak tempat yang tepat untuk melaksanakan hal ini, entah plafon rumah, atau pohon di halaman rumahnya …

Sebelum pikiran-pikirannya dapat terlaksana, suara pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras. Dengan lesu, ia menatap ke arah suara dan menemukan Souichirou dengan mata biru berkaca-kaca, bocah itu berlari dan memeluk ayahnya, "Papi, kapan Mami akan pulang?" satu kalimat cukup untuk menusuk hatinya, "Aku rindu Mami, aku rindu makan masakan Mami, aku ingin dengar suara Mami. Kapan Mami akan pulang?" Souichirou menggembungkan pipinya, mata birunya berkaca-kaca.

Sougo teringat akan hari pemakaman sang istri, di mana semua orang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, wajah sedih dan banyak isak tangis terdengar.

 _Sang anak dengan polos bertanya, "Papi … Mami kenapa berada di dalam kotak itu? Mami mau ke mana? Kenapa semua orang menangis? Apa mereka dimarahi oleh seseorang?" sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup berat untuk dijawab. Sang ayah memilih untuk diam dan memeluk anaknya, "Papi, jangan sedih … Aku bersama Papi …"_

Jika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya ... Maka Souichirou akan sebatang kara di dunia ini ...

Tangan Sougo meraih pucuk kepala putra semata wayangnya, ia ingin menjawab namun tidak ada suara yang dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya, "Ia … Tidak akan kembali bersama kita … Tetapi, aku juga merindukannya," bocah kecil itu segera memeluk ayahnya, menangis kencang sambil terus memanggil ibunya. Sougo terus mengelus lembut surai yang berwarna sama dengannya.

Ia harus terus hidup agar jangan sampai Souichirou Okita melalui hidup yang sama dengannya maupun Kagura. Ia akan melnjaga darah dagingnya sendiri hingga ia kembali ke tempat tersebut untuk bertemu dengan sang istri.

.

 _Tetaplah hidup …_

.

.

(1) Berdasar 3Z!AU sih, tapi, seharusnya ga beda-beda jauh.

(2) Coba nonton yang Otsuu Fans Club arc, di bagian yang akting, Sougo ada menjabarkan tipe perempuan yang dia suka.

(3) Saya ragu harus bilang 9 bulan atau gimana, biasa orang ketahuan hamil itu pas bulan kedua sih ...

(4) ... Berdasar hasil bacaan, sebenarnya bisa kok melakukannya saat hamil. Dengan catatan bukan bulan-bulan awal, dan dengan posisi aman. Nanti bahaya kalau baru hamil tapi melakukannya ... '-')

(5) Saya tidak pernah melahirkan, secara saya masih bocah /?/ Tapi, saya sering mendengar cerita dari Mami saya. Karena Beliau melahirkan 3x normal. Setelah air ketuban pecah itu belum tentu langsung bisa melahirkan, jadi harus menunggu bukaan tersebut baru bisa melahirkan. Kalau liat di ilustrasi video, sepertinya angka itu ukuran … Centimeter?

(6) Yha, anggaplah kasus ini seperti saat hamil tetapi rhesus darah ibu dan janin berbeda. Tubuh akan langsung membuat antibodi untuk menangkal hal yang dianggap asing tersebut. Headcanon-nya, antibodi itu memakan tubuh sang ibu.

.

Tambahan catatan:

Setelah membaca beberapa artikel, sebenarnya saya rasa kecenderungan orang melakukan bunuh diri karena sudah mencapai tahap depresi. Selain itu, jika kalian memahami apa itu bipolar, maka itu juga salah satu gejala depresi. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menakut-nakuti.

Saya nyaris menuliskan acara pernikahan tradisional Jepang dengan acara pernikahan tradisional Cina, LOL. /kamu mager amat nyari data/

.

 _A/N_ : ... Sekilas asal mula ide _fic_ ini adalah _even_ _t_ _World_ _Prevention Suicide_ yang itu deh(?), terus, pas ibadah lama kali kapan itu, melihat anak laki-laki yang terus menangis terus ayahnya yang mengurus dengan tenang. Membuatku menanyakan keberadaan ibunya dan berpikir kalau si anak masih belum sepenuhnya menerima kepergian ibunya sehingga menangis terus. _Sotoy_ abis :"D Menulis fic tentang orang hamil itu asyik. Yha, asyik aja. Soalnya jadi mengingatkan tentang Mami.

Jangan malu untuk memberikan kritik saran.

 _Thanks for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
